Heroes Are Made
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Akari is coming home after five years away. She's trying to be a good daughter, a good teacher, a good hero. But on top of the struggles with life and family, her past is coming to try and bite her. Oh well on the bright side, she all ways wanted little siblings. This counts, right? OR The Story of a hero who's trying and really IS a secret love child
1. Fathers and Daughters

**Hello! This is my story, Heroes Are Made. I hope that you will enjoy. I appreciate reviews and comments on my work so please feel free to leave them. I want to say sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes you may see. Without further Ado please enjoy guys, gals, and non binary Pals.**

I looked around my empty apartment once more. Most of the boxes had already been shipped off, the few that were still here would come in about two weeks or so. I sighed before swing my backpack on my shoulders, lifting up my duffle bag, and grabbed my suitcase, and walked out the door.

When I get to the street, Bix and DeShawn are waiting for me.

"Got everything?" DeShawn asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll call you guys when I get there."

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Bix asked.

"I just feel guilty for leaving you guys," I admitted "And with Ryan-"

"If Ryan were here," DeShawn said, "He'd be telling you to stop worrying about us and get your ass in the cab so you don't miss your flight," I looked at him, "Come on Akari, it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

I looked at both of them for a minute before wrapping my arms around them and held on for dear life. A tear or two pricks in the corners of my eyes and I whispered: "Promise you'll both be safe and watch out for them."

"We will will Akari," Bix said, "We will."

My friends help me throw my stuff into the cab and I crawled in the back seat. I look out my window at them. I try to memorize their faces. I look at Bix's blue hair, their pierced nose and ears, and their freckles. I look at DeShawn's dreadlocks and the black tattoos on his forearms that are hard to see with his dark skin. I look at Bix's pointed ears and DeShawn's red framed glasses. I wave as the taxi begins to drive away. They wave back.

When I first moved here, I never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye to New York, but over the years, this place became home. It helped build me into the hero I was now. The city had carved a place in my heart, one that would never go away.

When I reach the airport, I paid the driver and hauled my bags out of the trunk. I sat waiting at the gates for about 2 hours before they finally called for my flight. As the woman checked my ticket she asked: "Are you visiting?"

" No," I said shaking my head, " I'm going home."

Those words had a bittersweet taste in my mouth, and honestly, I don't know what that says about me, or how to feel about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hadn't been to Japan in almost 5 years. That was a long time to not be home. I would always say, I couldn't go now I have too much work. Or it's just not in the cards. I now realize looking back it was more excuses not to face my problems. Yes, Japan was home, it always been home, but New York, the United States, it seems to just push everything away and gave me the chance to focus on something else.

While I'm in the baggage claim, I call a car rental place to see if I can get a vehicle for a few days. I didn't own a car while I lived in New York. I really didn't need one in the city. I did have a Harley, which I love more than anything. Sadly though it was going to take a few months before my bike to get here. It also turns out that I cannot get a car.

Once I got my bags, I called a taxi and then headed to the train station. It was little things like this that made me realize how different the States and Japan were. Here you got basically everywhere on trains or the Metro. Whereas some cities in the United States still didn't have a subway station. During my ride, I set next to a middle-aged woman who's going to visit her daughter at University. She asked me where I'm going. I say to see family.

I'm sitting on a bench outside the train station when I finally pull out my phone to text Dad. I don't tell him that I'm here, or I have no way to get to the house, or his office, or really anywhere. I just simply asked what he's doing and where he is. After that, it doesn't take me long to go to where he is.

It's another, much shorter train ride before I reach another city. Once again I'm hauling my bags along with me. I catch a few glances, and a few people turn to look at me, but nothing new. There is a group of a few teenage girls who pulled me aside and asked for a picture. I'm a bit surprised, I hadn't expected many people to remember me here.

An hour or so later I arrive at a beach. It's covered in trash and old furniture, broken machines and other useless junk. I spot a familiar white truck. I throw my large suitcase and duffle bag in the back. I noticed it's unlocked and I stuff my backpack in the front seat. Then I go to the stairs and walk down towards the beach.

It looks like the only thing here is trash and garbage for a while. Then I see that I'm not alone. There's a boy, around 14 or 15 ish. He's a bit on the shorter side and fairly skinny. A hundred dozen freckles or so cover his face, and he has unkempt green and black hair. He's wearing shorts and a t-shirt and has a pair of bright red sneakers. From the looks of it, he's trying to run laps while carrying garbage. The second person I see is the one I know. He's tall with lots of blonde hair, eyes sunken, and fairly skinny. He's dressed in baggy clothes, and he is coaching the boy to go faster.

I watch them for a few minutes, trying to decide when the best time to interrupt. Finally after about 10 minutes or so I walk over to them closer. I don't stop walking until I call out, "You putting this kid to work old man?"

They both stop and look at me. The boy's face is covered in confusion and a bit of worry. But the older man's face is covered with a bit of joy and a little bit of annoyance.

"I thought you were going to call me when you got here," he said.

"I texted you," I argued.

"Texting me to ask where I'm at, and calling me are two completely different things," he said.

" A welcome home, or a how are you would be nice, you know," I say. He sighs and then beckons me forward for a hug.

"Come here," he says, his voice a bit more tired than the last time I heard it. Despite everything my legs quickly carry me over to him, and I hug him tightly. Even after everything I have been through it's still nice to get a hug from your dad. Doesn't matter what's happened between us, it's just nice to have him here with me again.

He whispers in my ear, " I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I say back to him. When we let go of each other I turn back to the boy. I look at him up and down and then without turning back to Dad, I asked, " So this is the kid?"

" Yeah, that's him," Dad said.

"Who is she?" The boy asked clearly being confused and getting nervous. Dad's sighs from behind me and said, " This is Akari Yagi, she's come to help me train you."

The boy nods his head and I hold my hand out for him to shake. I smile at him, to ease his nerves, but I don't think it helps. He takes my hand and says " I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's really nice to meet you."

He looked back up at my face for a moment. I knew he was studying me a bit as I had done with him. Then he let out a small gasp in his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

" You're Nova Prime!" He said with a great deal of excitement, " The light hero! You're the number 2 hero in the United States! You defeated the Skeleton King your first year of being a pro. And I watched you all three years you were in the UA sports festival. You took first place every time! No one even came close to you! You're amazing!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling a little at the fact that this kid, A, knew a lot about me, and B, seemed to think I was a genuinely good Pro Hero. I never wanted to be a hero because of flashy titles and things like that, but it does give you this warm feeling in your heart when someone tells you that you are good at what you love to do.

"Anyway," I said, " I was just stopping by. I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning to help get a start on training."

I then turned around and begin walking towards the parking lot a few steps then I turned on my heel and again walking backward before calling out " By the way, I'm taking your truck."

" What?" the blond man yelled, "No you're not."

" Yes, I am," I said back, " And you're not going to stop me, Dad."

" Wait, Dad?" Izuku asked looking back and forth between us. He then let out a huge gasp and all but screamed," What?! All Might has a daughter!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have to do that?" Dad asked as we drove home. His voice was a mixture of anger and annoyance. I rolled my eyes and the shotgun seat next to him.

" You act as if I tried to make the boy flip out on purpose," I said annoyance filling my own voice. Once Izuku had put two and two together, he began to flip his lid and it took a good ten minutes to settle him down.

Dad and I both huff and sit in silence. It's not long before Dad tries to set a better mood and says, " Your hair got longer."

"Yeah," I said looking at the ends of my braid. Dad and I look similar. We have the same color eyes, though mine are bit darker. We have almost the same colored hair, although mine has several streaks of dark Navy in it, and was far curlier. We were both tall, me being six-foot-six and him being 7 foot two even when he wasn't in his hero form.

"I see you got more tattoos," Dad said, looking down at my exposed forearms. I shook my head.

" No, I had these before I moved. I did get new ones though, but they're on my back. Does it really bother you that I have tattoos?"

" Not necessarily, no, it's just that, you've moved back here now. And you know how people are about that stuff."

" I know Dad," I said sighing, "That's why my hero costume covers all of my tattoos. No one will see them."

We're quiet again.

"Are you still dating that Aisa girl?" he asked.

"Her name was Aza, and no," I said, "We broke up seven months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I did know how I guess?"

"Why did you break up?" he asked.

"Because she was sleeping with the girl down the hall," I said, my voice turning into a mutter.

"I'm sorry," Dad said.

"Don't be. She was boring anyway," I said, "She never wanted to do anything. She never had time for me or anything else."

"How have you been since your partner-?" Dad tried to ask. I think for a moment trying to find the right words.

"It's been, hard, since Ryan-" I can't finish my words. I taking a deep breath and I look out my window.

"He was a good hero. A really good hero," my dad said.

"I know he was," I said, "I worked with him for over five years. He was my best friend. I don't think anyone knew me better."

We spend the rest of the drive talking about Ryan. Well, I'm talking. Dad's listening. I have always been able to get my feelings out by talking about them. It helps me. It's the only way I really know how to deal with them. Which is weird cuz sometimes I have a hard time getting the words out of my mouth. It seems I only want to talk when I'm willing to I guess. That makes no sense, I know.

When we get to the house, a relaxed feeling fills me. The house we lived in was nice. It was big, but not too big. There was a backyard. There was a large front yard and there were neatly trim bushes that were just in front of the porch. We didn't live in a neighborhood exactly. We lived on a drive that had houses every few spaces or so.

Dad helps me carry my bags into the house. When we got inside I heard the sound of the TV and someone in the kitchen. My eyebrows knitted together as I wondered who on Earth could be home.

"We're home," dad called out.

"What do you mean we?" A familiar voice called out. I froze for a moment in disbelief.

"Wait," I said turning to look at my dad.

"Toshinori, who's with you?" the voice said again. Just then a shorter woman came into view. She had short curly blond hair and the same eyes as my father. We looked at each other in shock for a moment, before breaking out into laughter. I rushed and hugged her tightly, and she latched on to me as well, not willing to let go.

"Aunt Miyoko!" I cried happily.

"Oh, Akari," She said, as she began to stroke my hair. " Oh, I've missed you so much. You've been gone for too long."

She lets me go, then places her hands on my shoulders to take a good look at me. She laughed a little bit more, before tucking a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"You look so grown up," she said at last, " You look like your grandmother." she looked at me once more. Then she turned her head to the side a bit to and called out "Makiko, Kana! Come see who's here."

Before long a woman who looked almost identical to my aunt, with the only difference the length of her hair and her height being the difference, came into view.

"Aunt Makiko," I cry before rushing into her arms as well. The older woman smile and held on to me just as tight as my Aunt Miyoko had. She rocked me back and forth a bit in her arms and before she let me go she yelled to my dad, "Toshinori! Why didn't you tell us she was coming?"

"It's called a surprise," Dad said crossing his arms while looking at his older sister.

The next person I saw was my little cousin. Kana was eighteen and had pale blond hair and the same blue eye that everyone in our family had.

"Kari!" she cried as I picked her up in a hug and spun her around. We were both laughed as I put her down.

"How long are you staying for?" Kana asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I'm moving back home."

"You are!?" Kana cried happily.

"Toshinori!" my aunts both cried. Dad smiled sheepishly. Once everyone claimed down, Aunt Miyoko went to work on dinner with the help of my dad, and Aunt Makiko went back to working in the living room and watching the news. Kana helped me get my bags up to my room.

"So," Kana said, as we walked up the stairs, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm going help Dad with some work for a while and I'm also going to try and find an agency that will let me work part-time," I tell her, "What about you?" I ask.

"Well, after graduation I'm planning to sidekick with Major Lazer but I'm also going take some criminology classes at the University of Osaka."

"That's right you did get into there."

"Yeah," Kana said, "A lot of colleges got this new programs now that help people who are working to be pros get their degrees."

"Well that's useful," I say as we finally reach my bedroom door. I smile. The door was still painted to look like a night sky. I pushed the door open with my foot. My walls were painted a sunshine yellow color, that warmed you when you looked at it. My ceiling was painted to look like aurora borealis. Also on the walls were posters of bands and TV shows I loved as a teenager and even now. There was one of Dad's posters, and I had a few other posters for a few heroes that were popular when I was younger. My queen size bed was pushed up against the wall. The same country style quilt was on it. My dark blue curtains were pulled back to let the light from outside the room flooded in. I smiled and then flopped myself down on the bed.

I let out a loud sigh as Kana flopped down next to me. We both giggled a little and I remember all the time was would do this growing up. It felt nice to relax for once. After a while, I ask Kana, "Why's everyone here?"

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Don't know what?"

"Mizuki left Aunt Makiko," Kana said, there was a long silence. "Mizuki got the house and Takuma. She's been here for about a half a year now. And Mom's cafe caught fire a while back. The cops think it was arson. Things have been slow at the office so she sold the house. She has been staying with Uncle Toshi for like two years."

I sat up in bed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You weren't home and you didn't ask," Kana said, sitting up as well. "And besides, you had enough problems. You didn't need to be worrying about us."

"Of course I need to worry about you," I said, "You're my family."

"It's okay Kari," Kana assured me, "We've been fine. We've been together. And now that you're home," she paused for a moment and smiled, "I think things can really get better."

"I don't know about that," I muttered.

"Why?" Kana asked, "Are you afraid that you and Uncle Toshi can mess up anymore?

"It's not that," I said, "it's just-" I sighed. "We have issues, that neither of us knows how to fix."

"Have you tried?"

"Of course I've tried Kana!"

"Sometimes it doesn't look like either of you do."

"That's not-"

"What? Not your fault? Not his fault?" Kana asked. I sighed and laid back down.

"This is why I'm moving in with Rumi," I murmured.

"Akari," Kan said laying back down with me, "I love you, but when you face something that you just can't get over no matter how hard you try, you tend to avoid it."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" she cried. Kana sighed, "Just try, Kari, please?"

"I will if he does."

"He will," she says, "I know he will."

We're quiet.

"So," I say after a while, "Any good looking people that you've been thinking about lately?"

Kana's faced turned pinkish as she said, "Well, there may be this one boy I meet a few time on visiting trips."

"Oh, tell me more," I said, in a teasing voice. Kan quickly flipped onto her stomach and said, "Okay, so he's in going to be in my Japanese History class, and he is like, oh my God!" she squealed, "He is built like a freaking, ahh! And his face, is just, awesome!"

I laugh at my cousin a bit.

"And the best part is that I think he likes me too," Kana says, pushing herself up to sit on her knees. "He's just so, perfect. Ahhh-"

"Wow you are still crazy," I said.

"Oh please," she said, "I haven't acted like this since junior high."

I make a humming noise.

"What about you?" she asked, "Any boys or girls peaking your interest?"

"Honestly, with my track record, I think I should just stay away from the dating game in general," I say.

"Come on now," Kana said. I shrug, "Face it Kana beside you, everyone in this family seems to have cursed relationships."

"I would call your parents relationship cursed," Kana whispered.

"My parents were something else altogether," I mutter.

Before Kana can go on Aunt Miyoko calls us downstairs for dinner. I rack my brain and try and think of the last time all five of us stay down at the table for a meal. I think maybe a little bit after Dad fight, right before I stopped visiting.

One thing about my Aunt Miyoko is that she as good of a cook as she was as good as a lawyer. Which means her food is awesome. My aunts talk about work and Aunt Makiko yells at Dad for being reckless at work. I catch up with my family as much as I can. After dinner, I help my aunt and Kana wash dishes. I call Bix and DeShawn right before I sit with my family to watch the news.

It's a little weird to hear everything in Japanese when I've only heard English for the past five years. From the looks of everything, all is well. Crime rates were down. The market was good. There was nothing too major going on.

Kana went to bed early seeing as she had school in the morning. She'd graduate soon. Aunt Makiko heads to bed not much later and Aunt Miyoko busies herself with her and Kana's laundry. My dad goes to his office.

I shower and brush my teeth. Tomorrow I had to get up early. I put on an oversize gray t-shirt that says 'Bi AF' and some flannel pajama pants. It takes about seven minutes to brush out my hair.

After a while, I head downstairs. Aunt Miyoko's in the kitchen doing something. I crept quietly and stand in the doorway to my dad's offices. He's look over something on his computer. I stay there for a minute. Not moving, not making a sound.

A few minutes pass before he notices me. "Akari," he says, turning his chair to look at me. He grabbed another one that was close to him and had me sit down.

"So," he said, looking at his hands, "How's it feel to be home?"

"It feels, really nice," I said, smiling at him.

"I need to say thank you, for coming," Dad said looking up at me.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"Yes it is," he sighed, "Akari, you're 24, you'll be 25 in a few more mouths. This is the time in every hero's career where they're at their prime. You were second in the US, that is a huge deal."

"My contract was almost up anyway," I argued.

"You still could have stayed, started at your own agency."

"That sounds like a lot of work," I faked scoffed.

"The point is thank you for coming," Dad said.

"Someone's got to watch after you," I joke. We both chuckle.

"I want things to be different Kari," Dad says.

"I want that too," I say, "You really think we can do more than yell at each other and have awkward conversations though? That's kind of our thing."

"I'm not saying, we're going to be great at it but, I do want to try Akari," Dad says. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Will do want ever you want us to do."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I want to do a movie night," I say like I'm eleven or something.

"Done."

"Also, I want to get dinner once every two weeks or something, and ice cream afterward."

"Okay, we can do that," Dad says nodding his head.

"I want good kind and you know what I mean by that," I said pointing a finger at him.

"All right, All right."

"One more thing," I said, thinking maybe I can push my luck.

"Whatever you want," Dad said smiling.

"I want to talk about Mom," I said.

Dad's face falls. The room is taken over by slients. After a minute or two Dad gets up from his chair and walks out.

"Good night, Akari," he muttered.

I sit in his office for a minute. I look at my hands. I should have known that it wouldn't work. I sigh and shut off the lamp in the office and walked out.

Aunt Miyoko stops me as I walk past the kitchen.

"Akari," she says happily. She's in her pajamas and her fluffy blue robe. "Do you need anything?" she asks, as I sit down at the island.

"No," I say shaking my head.

"Come on, I'll get you a glass of water," she says turning to the cupboard.

"You don't need to take care of everyone you know," I said.

"You're like your father, you know that?" she asked handing me the water.

"I've been told," I said. I take a drink or two before Aunt Miyoko says, "Your dad is trying Akari."

"Sure."

"I mean it, young lady," she says in an unusually stern tone, "Despite what the rest of the world thinks your father isn't perfect. But he does want to build a better relationship with you. And whether he is willing to talk about your mother or not has nothing to do with it."

"It kind of does," I say.

"Akari, you have to-"

"What?" I ask, "Given him time? He's had seventeen years."

"And you've had have just as much time to do your work as well," Aunt Miyoko says.

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry our family fucked up, okay?" I push myself away from the island and head to the stairs.

"Akari, we've all been through a lot these past five years," Aunt Miyoko said. I turn to look at her. Her arms are crossed.

"You and your father are strong people, but you two don't know how to talk to one and other. If you both want that to change, you and he better sort out your issues and learn quickly."

I look at my aunt for another second and then mutter goodnight and go to my room. I close the door behind me and sink onto the bed. I look over to a picture on my nightstand. It's him and me on my first day of UA. We looked happy enough. We always looked happy. Always smiling like nothing was ever wrong. But sometimes the biggest smiled held the most pain. At least sometimes mine seemed to.


	2. Let's Get To Work

**Hey! Sorry, this took so long, didn't mean for that. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. please, pretty please leave comments and let me know what you think. Enjoy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals.**

When I woke up in the morning, jet lag hits me like a bitch. It was a small miracle that I got out of bed and got dressed. Everything was blurry until I began falling.

"Akari!" Aunt Miyoko cried. I had fallen down the stairs. She helped me back on my feet. "Come on, let's get some coffee in you," she said.

Coffee helped a whole lot, but I was still dead. It was dark outside and groaned as I began moving around the house. Dad was waiting for me in the truck. I climbed in groggily and rubbed my face.

"You can stay home if you want," he said.

"Nope, nope," I said, "I said I'd go today, and I'm going to go."

The drive took a while but to me, it felt like a matter of seconds. I woke up a bit more as I got out of the truck. The air was cold and crisp. I could hear the sounds of birds flying overhead.

When we got down to the actual beach, I could see that Midoriya was already there, all stretched out, and running laps while moving garbage like yesterday.

"Well, he's a morning person," I said.

"Not really," Dad said.

"All right, I just watch today, see where he's at and then tomorrow, I get to work," I told him. Dad nodded and went to work.

Izuku, nicely put, was skinny green bean with wet noodles for arms. Of course, I could expect as much, seeing that he had only begun training about a month ago. He had nine more months, and damn it I would turn him into a proper vessel by that time, even if it killed him, or me. Probably him thought.

Just by watching him, I could see that Izuku was dead set on everything. When Dad first called me about him, he said that the kid was the most determined he had ever seen. He seemed like a good kid, I thought. He worked hard. I remember myself at that age. My heart light, and my only thoughts on UA. I trained so hard. I worried Noni and my aunts half to death a lot though.

A few hours later the sun was high in the sky and everything began to warm up a bit. After the end of the training, Izuku was panting on the ground and sweaty.

I walked over to him and held out my hand to him. As I was pulling him to his feet, "You did good, kid. There's room for progress, of course. But you're not too bad."

"Thanks," he said, knees shaking a bit.

"Don't you have school?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, I do," he said.

"Well you better get going," I said patting his back as he walked off.

"What do you think?" Dad asked when Izuku got far enough away.

"He seems like a good kid," I told him, "He needs work, though. A lot of work."

"That's why I called you," Dad said resting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed softly. It was still early. We were quiet for a long time. It was almost too quiet. After some more time passed he said, "Well, I'm going out to work."

"You're still working?" I asked.

"Of course I am," he said. I made a humming noise and didn't say anything.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said, "While you do that I'm going to sleep in the truck."

"If that's what you want," Dad said, unsure of what to do with that statement. He went into his hero form and left. I crawled into the truck and moved stuff around so I could lay down. Once that was done I closed my eyes and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up again it was much later. Fuck, I was tired. I sat up and got out of the truck. I stretched cracked my neck. Once I was done rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was 3:17. I thought that I would go for a walk but I was in running clothes and they were sweaty. Unless. I looked in the back seat and saw my backpack. Inside was a change of clothes and my jacket. God bless you Aunt Miyoko.

I changed into dark jeans, a green shirt, one of my black leather jackets, a pair of black combat boots, and light brown fingerless gloves. I will admit, my aunt has a style.

Once I was all dressed I began to walk around. Fall was here and the air was cold, but not that bad. Watched people walk around, try to get to one place or another. There wasn't any place I really need to go so I just walked.

I go past a middle school. I looked like they're just getting out of classes. I sit on a bench and watch them for a minute. Soon I pull my phone out again and look at the hero news. It seems Dad has had a pretty busy day. And some newbies are making themselves known. I sighed dreamily. I missed those days. They weren't quite over for me yet, but still.

Then I heard a voice. It was angry and to some maybe even scary. The voice which belonged clearly to a middle school boy yelled, "Get the fuck out of my way Deku!"

I looked up and saw a boy with spiky ash blond hair. There were two other boys, but they were hardly rememberable. Who really caught my eye was a small little green hair boy who was on the ground and trying to get away. Midoriya.

I get up and walk over to them. If you were to guess that I was pissed, you be right.

Izuku was trying his best to get back to his feet, "Sorry Kacchan," he cried, Midoriya was clearly scared of this guy, "I didn't see where I was going and-"

"Shut the hell up Deku!" the boy yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled. My voice was hard and a bit intimidating if I gave myself credit. All four of the boys looked at me. The two background boys looked worried and ready to piss themselves. Which was fair remembering, I'm a tall muscular woman, who literally fights crime for a living. The one called Kacchan looked furious. He knew who I was, I could tell. Midoriya looked a little less pale.

I held out my hand to him and lifted him to his feet. "Are these boys bothering you, young man?" I asked him. He looked up at me. Green eyes the size of the moon.

"N-no, no that's not-" he tried.

"You don't need to lie," I said, the face I gave him was calm and a bit unreadable. The boy looked at me for a minute and then hung his head down. I looked back at the other three. I pushed Midoriya behind me. I stood in front of Kacchan.

"Do you boys have anything to say?" I asked looking at them, stone-faced.

Kacchan looked lived and began to yell "I don't have to say fucking anyth-!"

In one swift movement, I grabbed his chin, a bit tight. I lifted him off the ground just a bit. The boy grabbed my wrist. Smoke was coming from his palms. He glares at me and I stare back at him. No one says anything. This kid was a little bitch. I had seen kids like this before. My whole life, I've dealt with people who think they're better, mainly due to their Quirk

"Just because you have power does not mean you are great," I said, no emotion in my voice. The blond growled at that. I looked to the two boys behind him. They looked ready to faint. I looked back to Kacchan.

"You boys run along now," I said, let him go and he dropped to the ground. His two friends literally ran away as fast as they could. Kacchan glared back at Izuku and then looked to me. I gave him the look my Aunt Makiko people in court. Then he walked away as fast as he could without it looking like running.

When they're out sight I turn back to the green haired boy. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Give me their names," I said, "I'm going to go in and tell your teacher they were acting like that."

"No! You can't!" Midoriya cried, "It, it, it won't change anything," he sighed.

"What do you-?"

"I mean, that telling the teachers wouldn't change anything," he said. His voice was getting shaky and he sniffed. This kid was about to cry. Dad warned about me about it but I still wasn't ready.

"Hey," I said resting my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. Are you hungry?" I asked. Midoriya looked up at me and shrugged. "I know a place that sells desserts not far from here. What to go? I'll buy."

"I'm on a diet," he said, "And besides I don't want to-"

"Don't sweat it, kid," I told him, "One treat isn't going to hurt. And I like to spend money on other people. You'll learn that fast."

"Oh, okay," he says. I gave him a smile and placed my hand on his shoulder and we began walking. It's a little awkward so I begin talking, "Was the rest of your school day good?"

"It was okay," he admitted, "How was your day?"

"I slept through most of it," I tell him. There's quiet, I looked at him and I caught him looking at me. He tried to hide it and he hung his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on you can say it. I'm not going to get mad," I told him.

"Well," he played with his hand nervously. I knew the look on his face.

"You want to know more about my dad and me, don't you?" I said smiling.

"A little bit," he said, hanging his head sheepishly. I smiled and messed up his hair.

"Once we sit down and stuff I tell you everything you'd want to know. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Really!?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. I nodded. So we arrived at the place I was talking about and I hold the door open for Izuku. The place smelled like sugar frosting and cream. There were maybe five other customers here. I walked up to the counter and tell Midoriya to get whatever he wanted.

The purple haired lady behind the counter takes our order. It's three minutes before we get our stuff and sit down. I got a plain vanilla cake, and Midoriya got some daifuku.

"It good?" I asked.

Midoriya nodded, "Yes, it's delicious."

"Good," I took a long drink of coffee before asking "So what do you want to know?"

"Well," he said, reaching for his backpack, "Let's hear about you."

"What do you wanna know about me?

"Anything."

"Well, let's go with my Quirk."

Izuku then pulled out a notebook and looked at me. "Do you mind if I write some of this down in my hero analyzes?" he asked.

"No go ahead," I told him. The green haired boy's face lit up and he grabbed a pencil as fast as humanly possible. Once he flipped to a new page and I was sure he was ready, I began talking.

"So my Quirk is called Prime Light," I pull my hand up and summon a small amount of light, "As you can see it's not like normal light. It doesn't look like light too much either. It comes in different colors, and it has this misty look to it. Like the Northern Lights mixed with Scarlet Witch. Mostly the colors will be white or blue. Right now it's red," I said, using my other hand to point to the red light weaving between my fingers.

"Can you control the color?" Midoriya asked.

"Not really," I said, "It just comes out whatever color it is. White is the most useful though. So if I focus on it I can sometimes make sure that's what I use.

"Now the way it acts is really cool. I can control the brightness of the light and the heat level. The light sort floats in mid-air," I explained using my finger to draw an eight-pointed star. Midoriya looked at it with big eyes. After a second or two I wave it away.

"I can't really control how long the light lasts. When I throw it or just shoot it out of my hands, it only lasts for a few seconds. Which is fine when I need to blast something or knock another thing down. But it can stay in the air longer based on my mood. The longest the light has ever stayed is three hours.

"The light becomes solid if I wrap it around something at least twice," I said. I grabbed his wrist and asked, "May I?"

"Yes," Izuku said, nodding.

"See, if I put one layer of light around, you can go throw it. It's really hot and pretty bright, but you can still do it. But with two or more," I let go of his wrist.

Midoriya shook is wist but the light wouldn't go away or leave his arm.

"That's incredible!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now when It's like this, the light wouldn't go away till I make it. The rules of it are a bit tricky and sometimes unpredictable. But I've always had good control."

"Woah," Izuku said.

"Hell yeah," I said smiling.

"That such a cool Quirk," he said.

"No," I said shaking my head, "It's a pain in the ass Quirk you really have to train to make anything of it." I sighed and looked out the window for a minute before looking back at him.

"So what else do you want to know?" I asked him smiling.

"Well, the next question is a bit personal and I don't want to be rude," he said looking down.

"Is okay," I said, "You can ask."

Midoriya looked down at the table for a minute and thought about it before looking up again. "All Might's your dad right?"

"That he is," I said, taking another drink.

"So, um, who's your mom?" he asked quietly "If you even have a mom." I gave him a small smile him and said, "My mom was Aurora, the Starlight Hero."

"Aurora?" he asked, with his jaw-dropping a little, "She was in the top 20's for a long time wasn't she?"

"Yeah," I said, laughing a little, "But that was way before your time."

"Were, were they married?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, they were married. It wasn't very public though."

"Why?"

"Think about it kid," I said, "My old man's been at the top for a long time. Heroes, they have to do a lot of things to keep the people they love safe. And besides with One for All, the need to keep me and my mom hidden has been necessary."

"So you do know about One for All," he said, "Well, of course, you do. You're All Might's daughter, it's only natural that you know about the Quirk and what it can do. I wonder if it can be pasted on in any gen-"

"Hey kid," I said, "Your spacing on me here.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said, "Bad habit."

"It's fine," I said, "Yes I know about One for All. But it wasn't always that way."

Izuku looked at me. "I didn't find out till after his accident."

Just like that my mind is pulled back to that day. The coldness, the sterile feeling. The tears and screams.

" _DAD!"_

I shake myself a bit. Midoriya looks at me carefully. Not wanting to strike a nerve.

"So before that-?"

"I had no idea," I said, shrugging.

"Were you mad?"

"A little," I said. Honestly, I was hurt more than anything by my father's actions, "I understand though why he did it," I said, "And there are some things about I won't ever understand. But it's just how it goes."

I looked out the window. "The life of a pro is complicated. Even more so as the Symbol of Peace. I know my father isn't perfect, but I do see he tries. I guess that's what matters."

I looked back to Izuku, "Sorry," I said, "Didn't want to make you sad."

"No, no," he said, "I'm happy you shared with me."

We talk about me for a little while longer. About my time in UA. My time in New York. Life as a Pro. And my family.

"Wait," Midoriya said, "All Might had _two_ sisters?"

"Yep," I said smiling, "He's the middle child and it shows."

"And your cousin is Shadow Queen?"

"Yeah, I told her had that name was lame, but she doesn't like to listen to me."

The boy sat back in amazement "Wow." I laughed.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" he asked back.

"Tell about yourself. If you want."

"Well, there's not much to tell," he said.

"Come on, I'm sure there is."

"Well," he said, "There's my mom. She amazing and loves me a lot. My dad works overseas so I don't see too much of him. And then there's me."

"And then there's you."

He nodded.

"I take it you've wanted to be a hero all your life?" I asked.

"Yeah basically. But I was-"

"Quirkless," I said, before him.

He nodded, "Yeah. But I still tried. I watched heroes and tried to learn everything I could about them."

"That's a pretty cool idea," I said. After a pause, I say, "My dad tells me you tried to save someone, a kid your age. Even though you had no power, and even trained Pro's like him hesitated."

I lightly punch his shoulder from across that table, "That is some pretty sweet shit."

He smiled, but only a little.

"Were you scared?" I asked.

"Looking back, I probably should have been more scared," he said.

"Eh, that normal. Especially at your age. You'll get used to it." I told him, "I'm sure that other kid was scared too."

"Kacchan didn't make it look that way. He was more or less angry."

"Wait," I said, "You mean that blond haired brat form the school?" I asked. Midoriya's eyes grew a bit and his shoulder hunched up.

"Yes," he muttered, before looking down.

I took a breath thru my nose before saying, "That kid seems like a real prick."

"I-ah, yeah, he kinda is," Midoriya said ducking his head down even more.

"Is he always mean to you?" I asked gently. The green haired boy gave a small but quick nod.

"Is it because you're Quirkless?"

"Mostly," he muttered. I felt my heart ping in my chest. Midoriya was a good kid. I could see it in how he acted and the way my dad talked about him. And being Quirkless, suck, as far as I was told. I heard it from Melissa and my friend Hilda a couple of times. I asked my dad about it once but his response to it wasn't much better. 1 and 5 people were Quirkless, statically speaking. Honest to God it pissed me off that people were so squeamish about it. I knew it was a problem here and a lot of other places. It made me want to hit something. But I didn't.

Instead, squeezed Izuku's arm and gave him a weak smile. I couldn't say sorry because I knew it wouldn't help. I sighed.

"Well," I said "If there is one thing I have learned over the years, is that if people are going to pricks. But you can't let them get to you. It does nothing good for you. The fire within you is stronger than the fire of others hate."

The smaller boy smiled. We talked for a little while longer then I walk him home. Midoriya lives in an apartment complex, and I walk him to the door.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow," I said, "That's when the real work begins."

Midoriya chuckled nervously.

"Night kid," I said patting his shoulder. Before I could even turn around the front door opened.

"Izuku who are you talking to?" a woman asked stepping out. She stopped and looked at me in shock. She had the same color eyes and hair as Izuku. And their faces were similar. This was his mother, I thought.

"Evening ma'am," I said nodding my head a little.

"Hello," she said nodding back.

"Um Mom, this is," Midoriya began.

"I'm Akari Yagi," I said looking at her, "I saw some people giving your son some trouble earlier, and I wanted to make sure he got home safely."

Mrs. Midoriya looked to her son and then back to me. "Thank you," she said.

"No worries," I said. I looked at Midoriya, "Take care kid,"

"I will," he said.

"You two have a good night," I said and then left.

XXX

I'm walking around for about a half hour before getting a call. I was half expecting it to be my dad or my aunts or even my friends or Kana. But nope it not any of them. When I see the number I get confused but answer anyway.

"Nighteye?" I ask.

"Akari," he heard him say back. I could tell by the tone in his voice that this was going to be a 'fun' conversation.

"Do you know where your father is?" he asked.

"I'm so glad those are the first words I hear from you in, like what, five years?"

"Not now," he said.

"I don't know," I said, "I haven't seen him since this morning. What do you need, and how did you know I was home?"

"I have my way. And in any case, does it matter?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I said, a small amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"I see you no longer have your outburst when asked a simple question."

"They were not outburst, I was 16 and hormonally," I said stopping to look at a newspaper stand.

"Agree to disagree," he said.

I sighed, "What's going on Night?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't a brat.

"Are you aware that your father is looking for a successor?" he asked.

"I am," I said, "It's why I'm home."

"And you are aware that he's chosen a Quirkless, fourteen-year-old boy?"

"Ah-huh, I meet him yesterday," I said, "And by the tone in your voice you don't like that at all."

I can hear Nighteye sigh, and I know he about to dive onto something but then I hear an inaudible voice on the other end of the line. It's a few more seconds before I hear Night say, "I have work now. Tell your father to call me. He's been avoiding me recently."

"Don't take it personally," I said, "He does that with everyone he cares about."

Then I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket. I keep walking as the sky gets darker. I pull out my phone again and scroll there the news. I had to find an agency soon. Not being in the field was going to hurt me and more ways than one. Plus I'd go crazy.

Just then my phone rings. It's the song from the vine "you are my dad" so I know it's my father. When I answer, I ask, "Why are you avoid Nighteye?"

Dad sighs, "He told you, then?"

"He told me something," I said. Honestly, this whole thing made me think back to when I was in high school. Yikes.

I hear Dad take a breath and then say, "Come meet at Mako's if you want some dinner."

"Where's that?" I asked. He gives me the address and I make my way there.

Inside the restaurant it's warm, and I can smell some many different things I wanted to eat, like right now. I found my dad and sat down next to him. Also, there was the Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, a man I only really knew by name and one picture he was in by mistake, from a crime scene my dad sent me.

"Tsukauchi, this Akari," Dad said as I sat down.

"Nice, to meet you," the black haired man said, "I heard a lot."

"Same here," I said nodding my head. We ordered and I was quiet as I listened to the two of them talk. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. I knew it had something to do with work today.

I checked my phone and texted a few of my friends and old co-workers. DeShawn sent me a picture of him, Bix, Gillmer, and Hunter at our favorite breakfast place, and I got a little jealous, and hungry.

When the food got here I began to eat. Have way through Da's phone dings. It's a message from his doctor asking him to come in for a checkup. I felel my stomach turn a bit. Sometimes I tried to think how much it freaking suck to have your stomach gone, and your respiratory system fucked. I wasn't so hungry anymore.

I set my chopsticks down and asked Dad, " Why's Night upset with you? Well besides the other things."

Dad huffed, "He doesn't approve in me choosing Young Midoriya to be my successor."

"Why did you even tell him?" I asked, "I thought you stopped speaking."

"We did and then some things came up."

"What things?" I asked.

"One of his internets was incredibly strong and had good sprites," Dad said, "He thought that he would be a good choice for me."

"And then you pick Midoriya," I said. Dad nodded. I took a drink of water and said, "Well I haven't met this other kid, but I think you made the right choice."

Dinner carries on. Tuskachi asked me how it feels to be home, and I ask him what crimes been like the past few years. We stay for about two hours at the restaurant. Dad and I walk out together. We're uncomfortably quiet when we get to the truck.

As we get away from the city I finally say, "I never much saw stars when I was in the states. Too much light from the cities where ever I went."

"I remember when you were a little girl you'd drag me out of bed to go outside and look at them," Dad said. There was a pause, "Do you remember the beach house?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"We should go this summer he said.

"That would be nice," I said looking out my window. I ended up falling asleep.

XXX

Toshinori looked over at his sleeping daughter as he drove. He sighed, she wasn't a little girl anymore, she wasn't even a teenager. She was a woman, a strong, wonderful woman, who took after him, for better or for worst.

He wasn't going to invite her home at first. He wanted her to come home to see him when she wanted to. But he wouldn't lie, the past five years, they weren't fun, and it wasn't just because of his accident.

He wasn't a father who was around much, well he was there, just not every day. Akari moved out after UA, so he was used to having her out of the house. But being in different countries was, well different.

But they had chance, to be better. To have a better relationship. Toshinori sighed, there wasn't much time left, he knew it.


End file.
